


Want some leftover spaghetti?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [77]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Nico always randomly shows up, Supportive Percy, This is completely platonic, mentioned solangelo, percy is a good friend, they have a sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico sometimes appears at Percy's apartment, it's usually for food since Sally has the best cooking.  But when Sally isn't home it's nice to spend time with Percy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	Want some leftover spaghetti?

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely platonic friendship because I have VERY strong feelings against Pernico. Also I feel like Percy would be a super supportive person towards Nico and I just want them to have a better friendship than what was actually shown in Canon (I don't actually know okay) Anyway I just had this headcanon that Nico just randomly shows up a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Visitors were common in the Jackson-Blofis household. And visitors from the fire escape in the kitchen were even more common.

Specifically Nico Di Angelo.

“Nico, you know that nothing is preventing you from coming in through the front door,” Percy said, barely glancing at Nico as he filled a glass with water from the sink.

“It’s easier this way,” Nico said, climbing in through the window.

“I entertained it the first time that you came in this way but seriously,” Percy held out the glass of water to him, “you’re going to get the police called one of these times.”

“I haven’t so far,” Nico took the glass from Percy. Percy grabbed another glass from the cabinet.

“So what’s the intention behind this visit?” Percy filled up his glass and leaned up against the counter. Nico looked around sheepishly.

“Is Sally here?”

Percy raised one eyebrow, “She went out for dinner with Paul, they’re on a date or something of the sort. I wasn’t fully paying attention when she told me.”

“Hm,” Nico took a drink of his water. Percy smirked.

“I bet you came here for cookies?”

“For your information I did,” Nico muttered. Percy chuckled.

“Mom left some leftover spaghetti in the fridge, we don’t have any cookies left but I can offer you some dinner?” Percy shrugged, “I don’t know when they’re going to be home.”

Nico thought about the offer “if you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t have offered it if I didn’t mind,” Percy nodded and yanked the fridge open, “but I request payment.”

“What’s your payment?” Nico quirked an eyebrow up.

“Tell me about you and Will,” Percy grinned at Nico’s slight blush.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Nico said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Percy put the tub of spaghetti on the counter.

“I suppose not,” he said, scooping the noodles out on two plates.

“Hazel told me to give him a flower,” Nico traced the edge of the cup with his finger. Percy hummed in acknowledgment.

“Did you?”

“Yes…”

“Aha! How did it go?” Percy shoved one plate in the microwave and set the timer. Nico took another small sip.

“We stole Connor and Travis’ snack pile and ate them in the attic of the big house,” Nico said. 

“So what’s the status now?” Percy was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Nico blushed up to his ears and turned away.

“It’s official isn’t it?” Percy grinned ear to ear, jumping as the microwave beeped, “That’s awesome man! I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks.”

“Does he know what’ll happen if he hurts you?” Percy put the other plate of spaghetti in the microwave, handing Nico the other plate and a fork.

“Yes, Jason beat you to it,” Nico chuckled.

“Dang,” Percy shrugged, “and yet you come over to my apartment rather than spend the night with your boyfriend? I’m honored.”

“Well, it’s not everywhere that I can get a home-cooked meal or Sally Jackson.”

“I hope leftover spaghetti wasn’t too disappointing,” Percy took his own plate out of the microwave and went to sit down at the counter, Nico followed.

“It’s not that bad, at least I came when you were here,” Nico said, “it was more awkward that time I bumped into Thalia.”

“Wait, Thalia? You both broke into the apartment at the same time?” Percy’s eyes widened, he shoveled a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Nico looked away, taking a bite of food.

“Nico! You can’t just drop something like that and not elaborate!”

Nico took another bite, still avoiding Percy’s gaze.

“I think that we should get some security cameras, jeez,” Percy blew air out of his mouth, leaning back on the stool.

“It’s not my fault, I just assumed you were home!” Nico finally blurted, “but it was just Thalia…”

“Man, I’m surprised that you guys haven’t had some sort of party here while no one was home.”

Nico pressed his lips into a thin line and turned away. 

“Please tell me that you haven’t,” Percy begged, his eyes wide.

“As far as  _ I  _ am aware. The only ones that randomly show up through the window are me and Thalia,” Nico said.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know anything!”

Percy gave a breathy laugh. Nico smiled softly.

“I’ll Iris message you the next time I’m planning on coming over, so you have a little heads up,” Nico finally said.

Percy clicked his tongue, “don’t feel obligated, the surprise is kinda nice sometimes. I was fully expecting to be alone tonight but… it’s nice to have someone else.”

Percy smiled at Nico, and he smiled back.

They ate in silence for a while, Percy occasionally asking about how camp was or making some sort of dumb comment.

“Do you… wanna play Mario or something?” Percy asked, collecting their plates and rinsing them off in the sink.

“Sure, but I get to be player one because I’m better than you,” Nico said.

Percy opened his mouth, then closed it again, “you know… I was going to argue with that but… I changed my mind, you're probably right.”

Nico huffed proudly and got up from the stool, following Percy into the living room where the TV was.

**Author's Note:**

> We stan those healthy sibling like friendships. That's what I feel like Percy and Nico's relationship would be like. Especially after the events of Blood of Olympus. I really like this fic, I had a fun time writing it and I hope that y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did. I love this idea as well. Idk what else to say but, thanks for reading. I love you all!


End file.
